


A Rotina Kirk Revisitada

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Tinha acontecido. Finalmente.





	A Rotina Kirk Revisitada

Tinha acontecido. Finalmente.

Tinha demorado mais de metade de uma década mas eles estavam lá em uma cama juntos. E mais cedo naquele dia tinha havido a declaração angustiada de sentimentos, e aí beijos e sexo.

E agora eles estavam lá depois e Rodney estava quieto.

Mesmo durante sexo ele continuará falando, o que não surpreendeu John nenhum pouco. Mas agora havia um silêncio, John tentou não se preocupar a respeito muito, porque ele achava que ele reconhecia aquele tipo de silêncio, não era o de  _Isso é estranho e eu me arrependo de tudo_ era mais o silêncio que Rodney tinha quando ele estava tentando descobrir como um dispositivo anciente funcionava. Mas assim ele sentiu uma pontada de receio quando Rodney finalmente disse :

“Posso te perguntar uma coisa ?”

“Você geralmente não pede permissão”

“Eu vou assumir que isso significa um sim”

“É um”

“Hum...então você tem certeza de que você é gay ?”

De todas as possibilidades de coisas que Rodney podia perguntar que passaram na cabeça de John nos últimos segundos essa não tinha ocorrido.

“Sim Rodney. Eu tenho. E Eu acho que eu fiz isso muito _muito_ claro para você hoje”

“Não necessariamente, você podia ser bi como eu”

“Sim eu poderia ser, mas eu não sou”

“Você se casou uma vez com uma mulher”

“Sim e eu ser gay é grande parte do motivo para o casamento ter acabado em divórcio”

“Certo, então você realmente não tem desculpa”

“Desculpa para o que ?”

“Por me fazer parecer um idiota em retrospecto”

“Do que você está falando ?”

“Sobre as mulheres alienígenas e as coisas que eu costumava dizer sobre suas interações com elas”

John riu.

“Ah isso”

“Sim isso, agora eu pareço com um idiota com ciúmes sem causa alguma”

“Para ser justo você parecia como um idiota com ciúmes sem causa alguma até quando você estava dizendo, então não tem nada retroativo a respeito disso”

“Para você eu parecia porque você tinha informações que eu não tinha, se você tivesse me dito que você era gay do começo eu não teria passado por um idiota nessas situações”

“Ou talvez você teria começado a me acusar de tentar dormir com homens aleatórios”

Rodney pareceu considerar aquela possibilidade por um segundo.

“Okay. Talvez eu teria”

“Sabe eu gostava um pouco quando você ficava com ciúmes. Tipo as acusações de ser como Capitão Kirk eram irritantes quando você estava dizendo mas quando eu parava para pensar sobre elas me faziam pensar que talvez um dia nós estaríamos aqui”

“Então você estava tentando me deixar com ciúmes nessas situações ?”

“Não, eu estava apenas sendo amigável. Eu sou um cara amigável”

“Apenas no futuro tente não ser tão amigável com homens que você conhece durante nossas missões, okay ?”

John riu e beijou ele.

“Certo Rodney, eu não vou”

 


End file.
